


Not Another Teen Movie

by TaymeeLove



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Castiel, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing really but me wanting to quote Not Another Teen Movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Teen Movie

Everyone thought Castiel was a girl.

 

No really, Everyone.

 

He loved wearing skirts and dresses. He kept his hair long so he could put it into pig tails. With an androgynous name like Castiel, no one knew either way what gender he was when he switched to Lawrence High. Puberty hadn’t hit him yet so he still had a high effeminate voice.

 

At first he wanted to correct them, but after realizing that in Lawrence being gay is not something people looked highly upon. So, he let it be.

 

He had many hook ups with the drunk jocks who all thought he was a girl. He had no idea how they couldn’t tell he wasn’t. Though, to be honest, Castiel didn’t think jocks were all that smart to begin with so missing his dick wasn’t something that surprised him.

 

The only one who knew he wasn’t a she was Charlie. When she found out she laughed her ass off. It had been by accident, he was changing in the privacy of the shower in the girls room after gym class when Charlie walked by and opened the curtain to say something to him and caught him with his pants down, literally.

 

After that it had been an on going joke between the friends…

 

“Can I ask you a question? Why is it every time I tell a guy they can stick it wherever they want they always stick it in my ass? And after they’re done I always take a huge dump on their chest. Just once I want a guy to take a dump on my chest.”


End file.
